Mode Goes to Tokio
by Cheetafang
Summary: Haley is excited for the first time since Daniel made her live with him. Tokio Hotel is coming to Mode! But more woes come when Daniel realises he will need to take care of her for a long time. Crossover my 5th Wheel series and Daniel's Souveneir. Plz R
1. Littlest Things

Gah! My computer screwed up so I have to retype. Grrr…

Haley had spent the last few days staying with Daniel. She's spend her days exploring the Mode building, observing every nook and cranny. Meanwhile Betty is getting ready for a photo shoot for a rock band to help them find a photographer for their new album as well as get pictures for Mode's April issue. Alexis is preparing to interview the same band and a new famous heiress and put their interviews online.

Bill and Laurie's relationship is back to where it was, but she is still too nervous to talk to Taylor. The band was once again putting in an effort to make sure that the public isn't completely aware of their relationship. Laurie had also made a schedule for Tokio Hotel to have a photo shoot with a famous fashion magazine to help them get plenty of publicity in America.

"Betty, where are they?" Daniel asked.

She walked around, "I don't know, they should have been here twenty minutes ago."

Meanwhile Amanda was sitting in at her desk and 'watching' Haley again, which to her meant make up check. Haley just sat there listening to her CD player and began to ignore her surroundings.

Soon four men walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello?" the one in front said. He wore fitted dark clothing. "Ve are here for the photo shoot. Do you know vere ve can find someone to take us dere?"

Amanda ignored his question. "Hi, I'm Amanda," she extended her head and Bill awkwardly shook it. "So you guys are the German rock band…" she smiled a smile that made the entire band feel uncomfortable.

"Dude," the guy in dreadlocks said elbowing the taller one, "how old is she?"

The taller one ignored his comment. "Hello, my name is Bill," he then pointed to the other guys, "they are Tom, Gustav, and Georg."

Suddenly a young girl, about the same age as Bill and Tom, marched up to the receptionist's desk. Her dark hair brushed around her shoulders as she put away the cell phone she had been using.

"Hello, you've appeared to meet my client. My name is Laurie Collins, is there a Betty Suarez around?"

"Senora Betty! You have an heiress waiting for you!"

Laurie gave Amanda an annoyed, dirty look. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

Betty walked up to Laurie. "Hello, I'm Betty Suarez. You five must be Tokio Hotel and Laurie Collins, their manager." She was holding an armful full of envelopes and other papers.

"Do you need some help?" Tom asked.

"No, no. I'm fine. Oops!" she dropped her papers on the ground. "Sorry about that."

"Its fine let me help you with that," Laurie said. They were making a slightly large scene as they picked up all of her papers.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, I'll show you to the shoot." The band and Laurie followed Betty to the elevator.

About half way to the elevator Tom made a joke in German that caused the band and Laurie to laugh. Haley heard this huge laughter and rolled her eyes. She stood up and looked down the hall to see who was making this noise. "How many dumb celebrities are in this buil-"

The group entered the elevator and turned around to show their faces. Bill saw Haley staring and gave her a friendly smile as the doors closed.

Haley opened her mouth and gasped. "Bill- Bill- Bill Kaulitz!"

"You know him?" Daniel asked as he frightened her from behind.

"Know him? Tokio Hotel is my favorite band!"

Daniel put his hands in his pockets and tried to impress Haley as he casually said, "Do you want to meet them?"

Haley stood there in awe. The look on her face made him feel like she was just another teenage girl in New York. In the blink of an eye she quickly threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Daniel!"

She took a moment and realized what she had called him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mead. I guess I was just a little too excited. I'll be fine though, you don't need a fourteen year old hanging around… wherever they are."

"It's a photo shoot. And don't worry, you should have seen Amanda and Mark at the interview with Johnny Depp."

"Hey!" Amanda shouted. "Eh, who am I kidding?"

"Who's Mark?" Haley asked.

"Trust me; you're lucky not to know."

"Okay," Betty said down at the shoot. "Mr. Kaulitz- I uh mean, tall Mr. Kaulitz… anyway you need to go to the makeup desk. The rest of you go to that side where you'll go ahead and get dressed."

They left as Laurie and Betty began to talk. "So this will be in the April issue. At two o'clock Alexis will take care of the interview where it will be both published in the magazine and the mode website."

"Along with the Tokio Hotel and Universal Music websites." Laurie added

"Right. So then we-" Betty saw Daniel walk down the hall. "Daniel, what are you doing down here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to show Haley the band. Apparently she's a big fan." He turned his head to Laurie, "That won't be a problem, will it?"

"No," Laurie said. "It shouldn't be, as long as she isn't too crazy and is alone."

"Just her and me."

"Um, Daniel? Where is Haley?" Betty asked.

Daniel pointed behind him, "She's right behind…" He looked behind him and saw that Haley was long gone. "Oh, crap."

Betty pulled out her cell phone where she spoke and her voice was heard through the building. She had bought the new system out of Daniel's request.

"We have a missing person. Age 14, five foot five, black hair, brown ey-"

Her phone rang again and she answered.

"You can drop the missing person call. I have Daniel's kid right here." Betty heard a groan in the background.

"How many people know about me?"

"Christina?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, anyway Daniel can come and get her whenever. I'll keep my eye on her."

Back in Christina's office…

"Okay, fine," said as she hung up her phone. Haley was sitting on a chair as she fumbled with the sleeves of the old hoodie that Daniel had given her.

"What were you doing snooping around here?" Christina asked harshly.

She stuttered. "I… ah… was j-j-just nervous to meet Tokio Hotel…"

Christina could tell that she wasn't telling the complete truth. She watched Haley's eyes as they glanced back and forth from her hands to the shelves. Three words came to Christina's mind.

Secret sex room.

"Who told you?" Christina asked.

"A-Amanda. But, I thought it was just something silly she was making up." She slung her head, "But I guess it's true…"

Crap. Christina realized that if she hadn't said anything, Haley would have forgotten about it.

"Well, you're dad will be here soon. Is he really your dad?"

Haley shrugged. "I only had one photo of my mother, and Mr. Mead's picture was in it. My mom told me that my father was a tall handsome man with dark hair. I thought Mr. Mead kind of fit the description, plus my mom's old diaries mentioned a Daniel a lot."

"Wow, you're the kid of Daniel. That's going to be interesting."


	2. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Bill, Tom, Georg, and, Gustav were all in suits. The set was a spring garden, later revealed to be a wedding, and they were playing the wedding band. The set was clean cut, mostly white with beautiful flowers and ice sculptors. The band was dressed in modern suits, Bill's was pinstripe while the others wore looser fitted and shirts untucked.

The theme of the shoot was a rock wedding. Basically the story was that the band didn't like how everyone was acting and looking, so they decided to act their own way. Everyone else (background characters) was wearing solid white.

They were about half way through when Daniel came back, this time with Haley. "Okay, she didn't get away from me this time."

Haley pulled her hoodie over her head in nervousness.

"And timid Haley comes back…" Betty commented. "Come on Haley, I promised you this. Don't make me back out of my word."

She turned around. "It's okay; I'll do it for you."

"No," he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn back around. "You are meeting the band."

Haley shook her head vigorously. "I don't want to."

Daniel took a deep sigh. "Look, you said you liked them so I'm letting you meet them. Now do what I say, I'm your fa-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. Daniel was about to call her his daughter. He knew it was true; he just never really liked to think about it too hard. Father. That was a word he thought he'd never call himself, but it was true.

Laurie finally broke their long silence. "Well, the band will be over in about half an hour. After that, they'll have another two hours to take a break and do what they want, you know like eat and what not. During that time you can go ahead and talk to them. Don't worry they love fans."

"Can't wait…" Haley sighed.

She waited and watched as the Tokio Hotel was taking the last of their shots. When they were finally done they wiped off their 'cool' look on their face and sat down at the snack table. Laurie walked up to them and told them of the situation. They were all perfectly content with the idea and welcomed it.

Haley waited with her headphones around her ears. She suddenly felt a jerk and they music left her ears. She looked up and saw Tom holding them.

"Um- uh"

Tom put the sound next to his ear and heard the music

_You can't make me stay_

_I'll break away_

_Break away_

After that he didn't need to hear anymore. "You are quite ze fan." She stared at him blankly. "Don't talk much do you?"

Bill walked up to Tom, grabbed the headphones from him, and then gave them back to Haley. "Tom, don't be so mean. She's a fan, and a young one at that."

"Hello," Bill said. "So you're da fan that our manager told us about."

She gaped her mouth slightly and nodded. "Yes."

"So," Bill said, "Laurie says it is best if we go get something to eat before the interviews. It's our treat."

Haley was impressed by how well his English actually was. No matter, she was too shy to take his offer.

"She would love to," a voice said behind her. It was Daniel.

Ok, she knew he was only trying to make her happy. Unfortunately she and he had two completely different definitions of happy. To him it meant going out and socializing with friends. To her though, it meant staying where she was and not embarrassing herself.

She shook her head in denial. "No."

"Yes, she would," Daniel insisted. He lifted her by her shoulders and forced her up from her chair. "Go. Now."

"Mr. Mead, please," Haley insisted. "Really."

He lowered his head and said, "If you're going to stay with me then you're going to follow my rules."

"Then I won't stay with you!"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Haley, be rational. You need to be more sociable, obviously the Mead gene there really is dead."

She bit her lip.

"You're going to be meeting stars like them all the time, you're gonna have to learn to deal with it."

"Be realistic. They're going to be speaking German; I'll feel like I'm completely out of the loop."

"Don't worry, you won't be by yourself. You'll have…" he looked around to see who he could go with Haley. "Betty!"

"Betty who?" Betty asked.

"You're going with Haley to her lunch with Tokio Hotel."

"But I have the meeting wi-"

Daniel cut her off. "Cancel it."

She groaned. "Okay then."

Haley poked at her salad with her fork as the band and Laurie laughed and made jokes in German. Every once and a while they try to talk to Haley, but she'd often just answer in just a short answer. Betty tried the hardest to make a conversation that included Haley. No matter what though, she had no success.

The time passed and Laurie said, "Okay, time's running low so we better get moving."

They all made it back to the building and that time they went to the main floor where Mode is made. They saw Alexis sitting in a room waiting for them.

"You must be Tokio Hotel, I'm Alexis and I'll be your interviewer for today."

They all sat at the round table. Betty, Laurie, and Haley sat in the side lines where they wouldn't be in the scene. There were three cameras preparing to record.

"Okay, so I guess it's a good time to start. First, where did your name come from, Tokio Hotel?"

"Vell," Bill said, "we spend so much time in hotels and we love big cities. Tokyo just happens to be our favorite."

"Interesting. How about the rumors of Bill and your manager Laurie?"

The rest of the interview went well, very basic. Soon though, the band played a little game they loved to play with non-German speaking interviewers.

"So you guys have agreed to teach me some basic German phrases." They nodded.

"First," Tom said, "How would you like to kiss me?"

Alexis copied what he said carefully.

"Okay," Bill said, "Now, 'would you like to go to my place?'"

She copied him again. "What about 'do you like me?'"

The band snickered at this. Laurie rolled her eyes because she knew what they were going to do.

"Do you-" Tom started.

"Do you-," Alexis repeated.

"Want to-"

"Want to-"

"Fuck me?"

"Fuck me…"

The whole band laughed at this, but Laurie was simply getting annoyed because they had heard this joke hundreds of time before. She wondered how they could still find it funny.

"Well great!" Alexis said. She looked at one of the cameras and announced, "Okay, this has been Alexis Mead with band Tokio Hotel thank you."

Betty went and turned off the cameras… well after pressing a few buttons in confusion. "That was great!"

Laurie got up and said, "Well this has been great. But, we have to go now. Ms. Suarez, I have some invites to the Universal Music Valentine's Day party. Some of them have specific names on the, others are just for anybody in general. Please take one for yourself."

"Uh, thanks." Betty said.

"Goodbye," Laurie said. She and the band left as they all waved goodbye.


	3. Gatheration

(German is now regularly spoken.)

It was ten at night and Laurie was on her Bluetooth talking.

"Okay, no problem. Wait, no! Fourteen of course. Good."

She pressed her phone and turned it off. Bill then walked into the room.

"I officially hate Valentine's Day," Laurie groaned. "Bill, you don't realize how easy you have it. All you have to do is play; I have to do everything else." She walked up to him and hung her head on his chest.

"I hate you," she said kiddingly.

Bill petted her head in comfort. "Don't worry about it, you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say."

Someone knocked on the door and Bill and Laurie quickly separated. "Come in."

Tom walked through the door and the two immediately lost tension. "Dude, me, Georg, and Gustav are going. You coming?"

"No, I'll leave eventually. You guys can go ahead and go without me."

Tom nodded and left.

"You don't have to stay with me. I'm going home anyway." She picked up her purse and other paperwork. Sometimes she wasn't sure if she was taking the right papers home, or if she even needed to bring anything home in the first time. It annoyed her to death.

"No, you need to eat something. I'll take you out to dinner."

She nodded, "Fine."

They ate dinner considerably peacefully until her phone rang.

"I'm sorry, Bill." She pulled out her phone. "Hello? Oh, hello." She dropped her tone.

"Uh yeah, eight sounds fine. Yeah, no problem. Don't worry; I'll take care of that part. Alright thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

She slowly put her phone away.

"Who was that?" Bill asked.

"Who?"

"That person. Usually the people you talk to speak English, but this time you spoke German, what's up with that?" Bill just wanted to know what was going on.

"Oh, it was a long distance call," Laurie lied.

He raised an eyebrow. "But you said that you were going to see the person tomorrow."

"Y-yeah, I did. That's because he's on a plane here. We're going to talk about your business in Germany." She avoided eye contact so that he didn't catch her.

"Right…" Bill didn't know why Laurie was lying to him. He didn't want her think he suspected her, but he decided that he was going to keep an eye on her.

OoOoOoOoO

The next day Laurie was avoiding Bill, there was no denying it. Every time he asked her what she wanted to do she'd say she was busy and quickly leave the room.

The real problem was when he realized that his own brother was straying from the subject too.

"Tom, what the heck is going on? She's barely spoken to me all day."

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not her manager. Last time I checked it was the other way around." He carefully tuned his guitar.

"Don't have to be so snappy," Bill commented. "So rehearsal's at eight-"

"Oh, um, I can't go," Tom said in a tone that was both uncomfortable and casual at the same time. "I have something to do."

Bill raised his eyebrows. "Like what? We have a big show tomorrow and we need to make sure the sound check is done."

"You guys can do that without me, or I can just go tomorrow morning. I'm not supposed to miss my… meeting."

"You? Go to a meeting? You're fucking kidding me right?"

Tom said nothing as he continued to tune his guitar.

"Okay, this is getting pretty damn annoying. First Laurie, then you, who next? Georg and Gustav? What the hell is with all these stupid secrets?!"

Tom just shrugged and pretended that Bill wasn't having a minor panic attack. "Yeah well, I'm going to go out. You just keep tuning your guitar or whatever."

He walked out the door as Tom's phone rang. "Hello?"

Bill was about halfway down the office hall when he realized he had forgotten his wallet. "Crap."

He went back and stopped when he heard Tom's voice.

"Yeah, he just left a second ago. He's getting pretty suspicious. Laurie, I don't know if this is a good idea."

Bill caught his breath. Laurie?

"Yeah I know what I said. Okay, I'll catch a taxi and be there in twenty minutes. Fine, but I'm still uncomfortable with whole secrets thing. Yeah, we'll tell him soon though at least." He then abruptly hung up his phone and got up.

Bill scurried away as he realized that Tom was leaving. Bill checked his watch. 7:35. That meant the person Laurie was talking to yesterday was definitely Tom. What was with the all these lies?

He slowly followed Tom and pulled a cab right after Tom's. Bill slowly followed Tom up to Laurie's condo. She greeted Tom and he walked in, but left the door open slightly.

After a few minutes Bill crept up to the door. He was scared of what he would to see. He creaked the door slightly and saw what he could.

His view was bad but he felt he could see what he needed. Tom sat on the bed with his arms around Laurie. Bill couldn't tell what they were doing but they were laughing and smiling a lot.

"You're getting pretty good at this," Tom said.

Bill tried to get a better view when he tripped.

THUMP

"What was that?" Laurie asked.

Bill hurried up and ran where they couldn't see him. Laurie and Tom walked out of the door way and looked.

"That was weird," Tom said. Laurie nodded in agreement.

"God, we only have to keep quiet for another two days." Laurie said.

"Yeah, I can't wait until the secret's out," Tom added.

Bill searched his mind to try to remember what was happening in two days. Valentine's Day. She was going to tell him what was going on with her and Tom on Valentine's Day. He didn't want to be made a fool of though, so he was going to be the one who revealed all he knew.


	4. Tell Me What to Do

(This chapter is solid English)

"Haley, can you come here for a second?" Alexis asked. Haley did so and Alexis gave her an envelope. "Remember the band? They gave you this special."

The envelope was red and more elegant than anything that she had ever received. She read the envelope and it said, 'Dear Haley, I think you should come. It will be allot of fun. We personaly would like to envite you to the party. Bill'. Haley giggled at the invite and the fact that Bill wasn't that great at spelling. Be she was still happy that she was invited.

She opened the envelope and saw its beautiful card and the invite inside which stated the place, time, and other information.

"Thank you Ms. Mead, it was a nice idea."

"Idea? Why don't you want to go?" Her face showed authentic concern.

Haley pointed to her outfit which consisted of old clothes that Daniel had given her. A pair of loose jeans and a hoodie. "Look at me. This is a party for stars and it people. I'm just another ratty teenage girl. I can't ever go to a celebrity party looking like this. Heck, I can barely go to Wal-Mart looking like this."

Alexis turned her head and saw Daniel walking down the hall. "Daniel!" she exclaimed.

He immediately came to her. "What? What did I do?"

She motioned at Haley. "She's been staying with you for the last five days and you still haven't gotten her anything but your old clothes from middle school? What is wrong with you?"

"Hey she didn't want to go. Besides I barely have anytime right now. Somehow we have three different people scheduled to use the same floor, I'm kind of booked here."

"Then I'll take her." Haley's eyes widened as Alexis said that. "She can't go to the Valentine's Day party looking like that."

"Fine," Haley said. "I'll just not go." She turned around and tried to leave but Alexis got a grip on her shoulder. She was stuck.

"Oh no you don't. You can't keep on wearing Daniel's old stuff all the time."

"Then I'll go to the local thrift shop. That's where I buy most of my stuff anyway."

Alexis and Daniel raised their eyebrows. "Okay, take her," Daniel said.

She smiled as she pulled Haley away by her wrist. "What?"

"We'll be back by six," Alexis said.

"Six?" Haley asked. "It's eleven in the morning right now. How long can it take?"

"For you," Alexis said, "Well, we'll be a while." She took Haley into the elevator.

OoOoOoOoO

They came back with several dozen bags of clothes. "Alexis?" Daniel said, "How much did you buy?"

"Well, about half is mine. But I think we got everything we need, especially for the party."

"Yeah," Haley said. "Everything was going fine until…"

"Until what?" Daniel asked.

"Until we hit Victoria's Secret," Alexis said.

Daniel tried the best to get the picture out of his mind. "Okay, please we don't need to get into detail. So what did you get her for the party?"

Alexis reached into a large suit bag and unzipped it. It revealed a dark red halter dress. It had a dark pink sash around the waist and thin rhinestones along the neckline.

"I'm not wearing that," Haley groaned. "I'd feel stupid. I haven't worn a dress since I was ten and in church."

"Haley, I saw you in that thing. You look great."

She moaned again. "Do I have-"

"Yes," Alexis and Daniel said in unison.

"Come on. Not all the stars there will be in their twenties and thirties. I heard that the Sprouse brothers were coming"

She raised her eyebrows in a way that said 'what's your point?'.

"Come on, Haley. It won't hurt."

"Fine. But I'm bringing a jacket with me, or else I'd feel like an idiot."

Alexis grinned in agreement, "Great, which color?"

She looked at her with confusement. "I don't know! I'm going to go listen to my CD player again." She pulled her CD player out. "And… the battery is dead."

"Good," Alexis said. "The way you keep listening to that you'll be deaf before thirty."

"What am I supposed to do all day then?"

Alexis shrugged. "How about we make it 'Take Your Daughter to Work Day'?" Daniel and Haley looked at her confused.

"What?" Laurie asked. "I've been doing that for the last five days. How will making it a sixth make any difference?"

"Because before you would sit in the hall waiting until someone would drive you home. For the rest of the day you're going to follow him around. Maybe someday you'll take on the family business someday."

Alexis walked away as Haley moaned. "Come one, legally we aren't even related. We might not even be related at all!"

She turned her head to look at Daniel. "Are you sure she's your sister? She acts like your dad, or an older brother."

"You have no idea," Daniel said. He was right.

"Whatever. Okay Mr. Mead, what's first?"

"Um, actually I'm not sure. Betty's supposed to call me and tell me where I'm going."

RING

"And there she is." He picked up his phone in relief. "Betty, what have we got today?"

"Daniel, why are you talking so hastily?"

"No reason."

She didn't believe him. "Anyway, you're having a meeting with Megan Stine in twenty minutes about adding her styles to the April magazine. And be careful, she ticks off very easily. We need her Daniel."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." He hung up the phone. "Well won't this be exciting? You're going to meet a fashion designer."

"Yeah, about as exciting as when Tom chased Jerry. Weee." She said sarcastically. "Can't I just go next door and buy some batteries?"

"We'll take care of that later. Right now we don't have time." He left and Haley knew that she would have to follow.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she sighed. "Let's just get this over with."


	5. Don't Get it Twisted

It was about noon and Tom finally woke up. Bill had already been awake for an hour and was changed in his regular clothes. Tom took a shower and finished changing clothes when Bill wanted to talk.

"Yeah, sure," Tom agreed.

"Last night I saw you and Laurie."

"You saw us?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on with you?"

He scratched his neck nervously and said, "Dude she didn't want to tell you until tomorrow. It's been going on for a few weeks now."

"A few weeks?"

"Yeah, well for me. She spent one or two nights with Georg, and I think Gustav too."

Bill jaw dropped, "They're a part of this too? Gustav of all people, what about Alexz?"

Tom shrugged, "I don't think she really cares."

Bill stood there astounded by the situation. How could she not care?

"I didn't think it would be such a big deal. She's been asking me to do this for months. After a while I just gave in."

Bill just really started to get ticked off

"It's not like you owned it," Tom said.

It? Bill asked himself. How could Tom refer to her as an it? He was pissed at Tom could treat girls. "If anyone does it's me!"

"What are you talking about? We all worked hard."

"You're fucking kidding me right?" The all worked hard? Bullshit!

"No. Don't you dare think of pulling that little stunt again."

"Hmph," Tom said, "I'll do whatever I want. Don't forget though, I wasn't the one to start this whole mess. If you want to blame anyone, blame Laurie."

And he would have, except for the fact that he couldn't find her until the party. It was noisy and it seemed as if everybody was having a good time. Bill wore his favorite white suit and avoided any contact with the rest of the band. He knew though that he'd have to confront her sooner or later. He walked around and heard something.

It was Tom's voice. He found the door it was coming from. He opened it and saw Tom, back to him, with his arms around somebody.

The other person turned her head around as she heard Bill.

"Bill!" It was Laurie. "I didn't want you to find out yet. We weren't completely ready."

"Ready?" Bill asked. "And how did you want to tell me?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I wanted to do it on stage."

"You were going to tell everyone onstage? That's crazy!"

"Well I wasn't just going to tell them of course. I was going to show them."

She pulled something over her head, but Bill couldn't see what it was. She sat up and smiled at Bill. "You don't have a problem do you? I figured you'd be happy for me. I've wanted to do this for months. It's so exciting."

"What kind of excitement are you getting from this? Are you insane?"

She looked at him funny. "I don't see the big deal; you guys do it all the time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Monsoon? I've been practicing for months now I thought you'd be happy if I learned to play one of your songs. Plus I love that song, it's my favorite." Her smile was friendly and innocent.

"M-m-monsoon?" Bill asked as he swallowed. "I didn't-"

Her smile slowly shrinked. "What did you-" She looked at Tom and began to suspect.

"Well I saw you two nights ago with Tom's arms around you and today too."

"He was showing me how to play. Whenever I learn something I have a hard time just mimicking so he had to show me step by step."

"But I didn't hear any music."

"That's because it was electric." Tom said. "The amplifier was off; of course you didn't hear anything. Did you think that Laurie and I were…?" Bill looked over to the couch Tom and Laurie were one and saw the electric guitar that she was playing.

Laurie gave Bill an angry stare. "How could you? I try to do something nice for you and you accuse me of cheating on you. And with your own goddamn brother. What the fuck was wrong with you. I can't believe you. You're an idiot; I don't know what to say. Did you really think I'd cheat on you?"

There she went again, she was babbling. That meant she was getting ticked off, and she had a right to be. "Laurie, I'm sorry."

"I bet you are. I don't know what kind of planet you come from, but your mind has gone crazy. How could you not trust me?" Her eyes watered as she thought everything.

"Tom?" she said. "Cancel the performance. You guys are still going in an hour. I'm out of here." She stormed out of the room not even taking a second look at Bill.

"Lau-"

"Leave me the hell alone!" Laurie shouted not even giving Bill a chance to finish his plea."I have to go socialize, or something. You guys go get ready."

He tried to chase after her but soon realized she was mixed in with the infinite number of party goers. He searched frantically around every female with black hair.

No. No. No. Was that Lucy Liu? Focus Bill, focus. Not her, not her, not her…

Damn it!

He looked everywhere and was about to give up just as he heard her laugh.

"Yeah of course. Just give them my card and they'll send you guys right up. We can do this on Saturday…"

He followed her voice into where the people started to die down.

"Can't wait…"

He continued to follow her voice when she saw her. Her dark hair rested on her blue modest dress. Bill then walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder. She clenched her teeth in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Mr. Levine. I'll get back to you on that in just a second. You know how some rockstars are. Bigger divas then Madonna." She forced herself to laugh as she turned around and dropped the smile in a second.

"What do you want?" she asked fiercely.

"Laurie, let me explain."

She glanced around and her look became more worried than angry.

"Bill…" she said with an obviously phony smile. It was the kind of smile you got when you were trying make it obvious you were saying something that your mouth kept quiet. "I don't really think this is the time or the place for that."

"Laurie, if it were up to you we'd never talk again. We're doing this now or not at all."

"Okay then," she kept the same fake smile on. "But let's keep this low." Laurie walked away from the client she was talking to. "What?"

"Laurie let me explain. You know how irrational I can be. You have to know that I was just being crazy. Laurie I love you."

"Bill, not here."

He abruptly grabbed her by the forearms and kissed her. She began to kiss back just as she saw something bright.

FLASH

"Shit," she moaned.


	6. Points of Authority

Haley sat in the room as a woman, maybe about thirty, showed Daniel and several other Mode employees her fashion. Dozens of women wore various fashion items and Haley was bored. The only one that she even looked at twice consisted of a white strapless dress with, in her opinion, had much too much jewelry.

She rested her head in her palm and started to doze off.

"Haley," Daniel whispered. "Wake up."

"What? I'm awake, I'm awake. Don't worry."

"Is there something wrong?" the woman known as Megan Stein asked.

"No," Haley replied. "I was just kind of caught by the white one."

"Oh, you like?"

"Eh… I guess so. But I just kinda think that there's a little too much on the accessories. I'd drop some of the necklaces and rings."

"Says the girl with the jeans and hoodie," one of the Mode employees said.

"No, no" Megan commented. "Let's see."

She removed some of the necklaces, three rings, and two bracelets.

"It works."

"Yeah, I read in some magazine that too much jewelry is a bad thing, or something. I don't know much about the subject honestly."

"Well" Megan said. "I think you have some talent. Keep her Mead, she's a good hand." Stein was done with her display and left with her models.

"Wow," Daniel said, "I didn't know you knew that much."

"Just a lucky guess. Can we go now? I need knew batteries."

He reached into his jacket pocket. "No need, I got you something."

Daniel pulled out a small box and handed it to her as the other Mead magazine employees left the room.

"An Ipod touch? Okay, today had been way too much, Mr. Mead." Haley handed back the Ipod. "I can't accept this, but thank you sir.

"Okay, first off, you're keeping the Ipod." He pushed the box back to her. "And secondly, will stop calling me Mr. Mead? Nobody ever calls me that. It even makes me feel old."

"Sir, you're twenty years older than I am. I think I have a right to address you by sir and Mr. Mead."

"Okay, if you dropped out of school in the sixth grade, then how can you talk like that in New York?"

She shrugged and said, "Ioaoow". It was like she was saying 'I don't know' but without any of the constantans. "I'm not from New York in the first place. I'm from Seattle. I used to go to a private school there. I hated it, every day we wore a stupid plaid dress and white blouse under it."

"Private school, I know what's that's like."

"Yeah, well, Is this 32 gigabytes?" Laurie asked astounded by the gift. "Isn't this like five-hundred bucks?"

"Yeah. Anyway I guess we should be getting home. The party tomorrow is going to be pretty big so you're going to need your rest."

OoOoOoO

Forty-eight hours later…

"Daniel, where were you all day yesterday? I had to do the Collins interview. What's with Haley?"

Haley sat in her new clothes for the first time. It consisted of a jacket, black skinny jeans, and silver ballet flats.

"I'm keeping the jacket on," she said.

"But," Daniel said, "Its eighty-seven degrees."

"I don't care."

"Fine," Betty said. "But where were you yesterday?"

"He took me out for a day of meet and greet with celebrities and their concerts." Haley said blandly. "We started the day with Lily Allen, then Metro Station, Nickelback, and finally…"

"What,"

Daniel looked at her proudly and she simply removed her jacket angrily. Under it revealed a purple t-shirt with the words Hannah Montana on it. "My other shirt got dirty so we bought this at the last concert."

"She saw Hannah Montana?" Betty asked.

"Not only saw," Daniel said smugly, "but met."

"Yay," Haley said sarcastically. "Hasn't today just been so much fun. Ok Mr. Mead, just because you lose me at one party doesn't mean you have to spend the next entire day trying to make it up for me. I don't even like Miley."

"I thought all teenage girls did." Daniel said.

"And I thought that Santa was real. Then I turned six." She immediately put her jacket back on and began to listen to her new Ipod.

"Daniel, how much do you think was spent on her in the last three days?"

"Not including food? About…" he pulled out his fingers to help him, "Forty-eight hundred."

Betty's jaw dropped. "Nearly five grand?"

"Yeah, some of the concerts I managed to get it free."

"Aren't you afraid you might be, I don't know, getting too attached?"

He gave her a confused look. "Attached? She's my daughter."

"Yeah, but she's also a runaway foster child. When the police are told, they're probably going to send her back into foster care."

"I-l'll just adopt her or whatever."

"Do you really think they'll let you?" Betty asked. Her face screamed concern. "Daniel, you're a great guy, but think about it. You work all day and are with dozens of different women at a time. Do you think they'd let someone like you take care of a child? You're barely at home… and what about school? She'll probably have to be homeschooled. Haley hasn't gone to school since the sixth grade. If she enters now she'll be at an eleven year olds level. She can't go public or private."

Betty's list of reasons was a long one, but true. He didn't think that he would be able to easily become her guardian, be he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Look, Betty. I know it won't be easy, and that the media will be all over this, but I will make sure she's taken care of. And, by me. I don't care what those other idiot say, she's my responsibility and I have to take care of her."

Betty smiled at his sudden responsibility. She thought about him now, and the way he was when they first met. He's gone from playboy to father in less than two years.

"I'm sure you will, Daniel."


	7. Oxygen

"Those stupid OK Magaziners. I only have four days before the magazine's relesased to the public." Laurie was pissed at what had happened last night.

Bill had gone through a long string of confusion which eventually caused him to think that Laurie and Tom were having an affair. To fix it he tried to kiss her, but his plan backfired. Halfway through their kiss, a paparazzi had caught them and was on his way. Laurie was lucky enough to recognize him from OK and was trying to figure out where she put their number.

"God, Bill. Why did you have to be so stupid?"

"I thought we were alone…"

"Alone?! Adam Levine was staring at us. It took me fifteen minutes to convince him you were just drunk."

Great, Bill thought. Now one of the most famous singers of their time thought he was an alcoholic. "Whoopee."

"Don't you dare get sarcastic. It's not my fault."

"I- I know." He walked around and paced throughout her office. "Laurie I'm so-"

"Shut it." She was on the phone. "Hi, this is Laurie Collins. I'd like to talk to your editor in chief. Yes Laurie Collins of Universal Music Studios. Hello! Yes this is Collins. I have knowledge of your employee that caught a photograph of me and Bill Kaulitz. Yes that one. I just want to let you know that you better not publish it." Her voice was soft and innocent.

"Or the story either, or any of this relating to the picture or the following conversations. Oh, I'm sure." Her tone was becoming bitter. "Because you're nothing more than OK!. See, I am the youngest billionaire in the world. I can destroy your company in the snap of a finger. Give me one week and you'll be sleeping in a trailer park in Kansas picking up your welfare check from the government. So, make sure that picture is never released. Understand? Okay."

She hung up her phone and saw that Tom, Gustav, and Georg had entered her office as some point when she was intimidating the editor.

"Can you really do that?" Georg asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, not really. But these people are scared easily. You get someone worth four billion into the conversation and you've got the cat in the bag."

She placed her cell phone on her desk and looked at Bill angrily.

"Come on guys," Tom said, "let's leave these two alone."

They left leaving only Laurie and Bill in the room.

"Two stupid moves in one night. You're lucky I could get you out of that mess. We were so close to getting screwed over." Laurie sat down in her chair.

"Laurie, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I lo-"

"It had nothing to do with love, Bill. It was trust. You didn't trust me enough to leave me alone for one night. As soon as you heard Tom was in need of alone time too, you panicked! You spied on us. I still can't believe you did that."

"I know that. It's just so hard. Have you seen how a lot of those guys look at you?"

"It was Tom, Bill!" she shouted. "Besides you think you're the one to get jealous? Everyday you have thousands, possibly millions, of girls lusting over you everyday. I'm supposed to be the one who's jealous. Last time I checked, I'm not the international rockstar."

"Yeah, but you're the one with the model figure and net worth more than our entire band."

She threw her hands in the air. "Oh, of course. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry," she said sarcastically. "I'm so damn sorry."

"Laurie, just let me make it up to you."

"No time. You're going back to Germany next week."

"Then I'll just postpone it."

Laurie shook her head. "It wouldn't matter. I'm leaving for a few weeks too."

"Where?"

She took a deep sigh. "Fayetteville."

"North Carolina? I thought you hated it there."

"There are some scores I have to settle. Some people I have to visit too." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't want to, but I have to."

"Why?"

"Just… I just have to okay? Anyway, I have to make my way to Mode again. They wanted a personal interview. Bye, Bill."

She got up and picked up her coat and left.

"Yeah, bye."

OoOoOoO

(English main language)

"Is Ms. Suarez here?" Laurie asked Amanda.

"She's at lunch."

"Oh, alright I'll wait."

"You don't have to!" a voice shouted. It was Betty. "I'm here, I'm here. Thank God you got my message. I'm sorry, but there was an incident with Daniel yesterday, now nobody seems to know where he is today."

"Oh, yeah I heard about that. Don't worry, I don't really mind who I'm interviewed by. In fact, I think the only time I ever came close to being interviewed was after concerts when the paparazzi were screaming at me." They both laughed at her joke.

OoOoOoO

"Okay, um I uh…" Betty was nervous. "I'm sorry, but I've never really interviewed a celebrity."

"I wouldn't call myself a celebrity. Just an heiress. Damn I hate that word, everytime I say that, I feel like Paris Hilton."

Betty laughed hysterically, but Laurie just looked at her confused and smiled out of politeness. "That is so funny!"

"Yeah… thanks."

"So I should get back on track," Betty said obviously. "Ok, first question: when did you become interested in the music business?"

"My grandfather was in the industry for all of his life. It extends through my family. After I found out about being in his will I happily accepted the responsibility."

"What would you say to someone who thinks you only received this job because of your grandfather?"

She threw her hands in the air. "I'd say they were right. If I was just another kid, I'd never be here today. But it took hard work just to stay where I am. The paparazzi are constantly trying to find a scandal on me. I try hard to make sure that they don't get anything too serious."

Betty jotted this down on her paper. "What about the rumors of Bill and you."

"My relationship with Mr. Kaulitz is completely professional," Laurie lied. "I'm tired of the press trying to turn the situation into something it isn't."

"Right, of course."

The interview went great, well as great as Betty would be able to expect. When it was over they thanked each other and Laurie left as Betty got to typing up the interview.


End file.
